


Yellow Eyes

by suhnatched



Series: studies in love [6]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Angst, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Break Up, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhnatched/pseuds/suhnatched
Summary: Doyoung would never go back to him, never, but he misses how full he always was with him.





	Yellow Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lu_woo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/gifts).



> bc i decided on some rlly vague mutant au where doyoung is related to mystique only bc mystique decided to disguise herself as a male and fucked someone and ended up having doyoung, so his natural form is red scaled skin and yellow eyes and johnny has.....some sort of ability idk he's only mentioned aNYWAY
> 
> to thank all the ao3 writers here that have spent a lot of time writing fics for us to enjoy, i'm gifting each fic to a random writer who has written the same main ship as each one shot will be.
> 
> lu_woo, not gonna lie, you've inspired a lot of my fics. this one's for you!

# Doyoung pressed his back against the door to his bedroom with wide brown eyes, chewing on his bottom lip. It had been one thing to see Youngho in person — or Johnny, as the elder preferred — but it was entirely something else to do nothing with that information and continue with his ‘ruin the world because it hurt me’ spree.

Of course, that didn’t stop him from imagining the other at night.

When Doyoung had drugged Jaehyun with the candy in his drink, after he had decided that he was going to lure the other man into his own bed and have his way with him, he didn’t expect to be biting his lip to the point of blood during orgasm so he could prevent the wrong name from spilling out. Granted, Jaehyun probably wouldn’t have remembered, with how much of the drug he had actually consumed before they fucked, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Sauntering over to his connected bathroom, Doyoung tried to push the thoughts of Johnny out of his mind as he pulled off his clothes one by one. His white button up was wrinkled from having been almost ripped off of him by Jaehyun, and his black slacks a few _questionable_ stains on them, but Doyoung ignored all of that as he stood in front of his full length mirror. There were quite a few marks on his skin, but those faded away as his skin ripped into its usual blood red colour, the rhinestones that had been pressed underneath his eyebrow in decoration finally popping off as scales took their place.

He stared into his yellow eyes for a moment before trailing his gaze down to his boxers, two red hands coming up to slide the waistband down past his hips. As the plaid boxers fell to the floor, he turned away from his reflection to walk over to the shower, reaching out to turn on the hot water. Doyoung gazed at himself in the mirror once more before stepping into the glass shower completely, shutting the door so the water wouldn’t spill out.

 _“You’re such a slut for my cock, aren’t you baby?”_ The memory of Johnny’s voice egging him on filled his mind as he leaned back against the tiled wall, and he stared at himself in the mirror for a long moment. _“Watch yourself, you dirty whore, watch yourself cum as you sit on my fat dick.”_

Doyoung couldn’t help but moan at the memory of Johnny’s voice as he slid a hand down his chest, his fingertips brushing against the base of his own hardening length. He could feel the ghost of Johnny’s large hands sliding down his thin waist, pulling their hips flush together to make it harder for Doyoung to move to reach his climax.

Slowly, he wrapped his fingers around himself and stroked slowly, still a slave to the other mutant’s desires even though they hadn’t been together in a couple of years. He kept his eyes locked on his face as he did so, watching every change in facial feature as the tingling feeling of pleasure flowing through his veins. Doyoung remembered the feeling of Johnny’s calloused fingers pinching his nipples, and so his free hand trailed up his body to do the same.

It felt good, of course, since his body was very sensitive . . . but it wasn’t _enough._

Doyoung let go of his cock and shook his head, stepping forward so he could full be underneath the water coming from the shower head high above him. Vaguely, he registered that it was too high for him to reach, and Johnny would always have to fix it for him, but then he remembered that _Johnny wasn’t there anymore._

The red mutant quickly washed himself before getting out of the shower, not even bothering to wrap himself up in a towel as he made his way into the bedroom. His arousal was still humming under his skin as he laid down on his silk sheets, the coolness of the fabric mixing with his damp skin as he got himself comfortable. Doyoung was already reaching for the lube in the top drawer of his bedside table before a thought struck him, and he grabbed the toy that Johnny had made for him as well.

 _“Just in case I’m not there and you want to be a naughty boy . . .”_ Johnny had instructed with a firm voice, the strictness of his tone lessening as he winked down at Doyoung, handing over a box with the homemade dildo after school underneath the bleachers. _“You better film it for me, because I had to spend fuck knows how long sitting with that shit on my dick, and it was hard to stay hard without messing it up.”_

Doyoung had just giggled then, taking the box with darkening cheeks, but he had repeatedly used the dildo (and filmed his experience with it) afterwards. A custom made gift like that was too good to pass up.

The yellow eyed mutant licked his lips as he pulled it out of the box, immediately using his other hand to snap open the lube so he could coat the dildo. Usually, he would sit there and prep himself so it wouldn’t hurt to take in the monster of a penis that Johnny had even when he was in high school, but in that moment, the mutant was _desperate._ He made sure that the lube was covering the whole toy before immediately sliding it into himself, a loud groan escaping his lips.

The burning pain brought back memories of his time in the ring, when he was _everybody’s_ toy. It wasn’t hard for Doyoung to become the clients’ favourite plaything, with his high cheekbones and plump lips, but he took to it like a fish to water. It was probably fucked up for his cock to twitch even harder with arousal while he was thinking about how often he had woken up to a random man slamming into him without his consent, but Doyoung was obsessed with the pleasure that was born from pain.

 _“You gonna cum, slut? Gonna show daddy how good you are for him?”_ Johnny’s voice came back to take over his thoughts, and Doyoung couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his blood red lips. He paused his motions before getting up to his knees, looking directly at himself in the mirror in the corner of his room.

A pink tongue darted out of his mouth to wet his lips as he lowered himself back down onto the fat toy, a broken, stuttering moan being the only sound he could force out of his throat as he kept his yellow eyes trained on his form. Johnny has always talked about how amazing it was to see his flesh coloured hardness moving in and out of a tight, red hold, and Doyoung didn’t quite understand the lure of it until he watched himself in the mirror. Suddenly, he understood why Johnny was so determined to get him to look at himself in the mirror, and a whisper of Johnny’s name escaped his lips before he could hold it back.

“Daddy!”

It didn’t take long for Doyoung after that to finally reach his climax, thick ropes of white cum spurting onto the silk sheets below him as he clenched tightly around the fat toy inside of him. Not hearing Johnny’s familiar deep moan from behind him slowly brought the mutant out of his daze, and he was finally able to bring himself out of the memories that had suddenly drowned him in pleasure.

With shaking hands, he pulled the toy out and climbed off of the bed to clean it up, still treasuring it even though he had been betrayed by his first love, had been tossed aside as if he was _nothing._ His yellow eyes hardened as Doyoung placed it back into the box, tucking it and the lube back into its designated drawer before flipping back down against the silk sheets.

He ignored the wet spot of his cum for a moment as he reached over to grab his cell phone off of the table, unlocking it and scrolling through his contacts. It didn’t take him long to click on a familiar name, bringing the mobile up to his ear as the call rang through.

“It’s two in the morning and you’re calling me _why,_ exactly?” The soft voice said, and Doyoung chuckled quietly as he trailed a hand down his chest.

“I’m getting the gang back together. Let’s meet up over lunch to discuss the details. Usual place at noon.” The red mutant said, and the line was silent for a long moment before a heavy sigh filled the air.

“I’ll call the other one and keep him updated.” The man said, hanging up quickly. Doyoung smirked to himself and pulled the phone away from his ear before staring at the home screen for a long while, his eyes trained on his human form being hugged from behind by a tall, dark haired man. His expression turned slightly solemn as he gazed at the happy pairing, his heart slowly freezing over from the emotions he had let stew since their separation.

“I’ll make you see, sweetheart.” Doyoung whispered to the moment captured years ago, a manic grin slowly spreading his lips as he tossed his phone to the side to stare up at the ceiling.

“Soon, you’ll wish you hadn’t given me up so easily.”

**Author's Note:**

> bc we love really vague aus hiding in the background for the sake of porn
> 
> drop a comment below if you liked it! i'm absolutely taking prompts in my cc (that's currently dead, let's liven it up) for more if you'd like to read something specific!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [masterlist of links](https://twitter.com/enceeteadealer/status/1149788025682980864)


End file.
